My Summer with the Akatsuki
by Flying with Autumn
Summary: First story ever! You know the deal, a normal summer until some fictional characters appear in Tabitha's bedroom wondering if she's a genjutsu or not. Warning, their will be fandom fangirl-ness! Pairings are yet to be decided. Chapter 2 done. Criticism and compliments are welcome for a newbie like me!
1. Chapter 1-Prologue

Prologue

"So what do you think", I asked down the phone.

"What I think is that if you call me one more time to tell me about some fanfiction you read over the weekend, I'm going to have to eat your laptop", the voice on the other side of the call answered.

"But Braadd! I whined down the phone at him, "This one was really good! I mean I felt like I was actually their talking to Deidar…"

"I swear to god, if you don't stop reading these fanfictions their going to frazzle your brain" Brad said with a tone of superiority.

"Come on, you know how hard it is to survive the day without any new chapters to read"

"And you know that your never going to survive the summer holidays with that attitude"

"Whatever, anyway do you want to come over tomorrow? I got some more Naruto posters that I might share with you"

"Fine, but only because you know I have a weakness for Naruto"

"Yup"

"Well, I'll see ya at 2-ish"

"See ya"

After hanging up the phone, I got changed and went to go to bed.

_I wonder what he would say if I started writing fanfiction_, I thought to myself with a chuckle before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2- Who's in the closet?

Chapter 1 – Waking

"Tobi, get the fuck away from there, un!"|

"Sorry, Sempi, Tobi just wanted to see what she looked like"

I groaned at the noise. Did I leave my TV on again!

"Shit! Now see's waking up now move!"

I groaned again and rolled over. _If that's the fucking neighbour again I'm going to kill them! _I opened my eyes to my room exactly as I had left it last night; there was no noise now too.

"Great. They shut up now I'm up!" I growled to myself and I swear I heard snickering. _The fuck? Now I'm hearing things. Well that's just fantastic!_

"At least I have company today. In fact I got up late. Brad should be here in a couple of hours. To the shower!" And with that I skipped from my room to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, in my bedroom

"Right, everyone she is gone, come out of your hiding spots", said a commanding voice.

With that 11 people in black cloaks appeared in the centre of the room.

"Now someone tell me what the hell we are doing here!" shouted Pain.

"As far as I can tell, this is no genjutsu, nor is it a ninja village. In fact I don't believe we are even in our world" came the calm voice of Itachi.

"The fuck is this" Hidan said completely ignoring everyone else.

"Will you shut up Hidan, we need to find out where we are and how to get back" Kakuzu said in a low voice.

"Tobi think we should ask the pretty girl", said the masked man before Deidara hit him over the head.

"Well if you insist", Kisame said walking over to the bathroom with a hungry look on his face before Itachi stopped him.

"Would you all shut the fuck up and look at this" Hidan screamed once again. They all walked over to where Hidan stood near the wall. "Why the fuck to this bitch have pictures of us". True to his word Hidan had indeed found a very odd looking picture upon the far wall consisting of the 11 of them along with other people they recognised as leaf ninja.

"Well this is an odd turn of events" Itachi stated calmly looking back at his leader, "It seems we are not as lost as we once thought. In any case it seems the girl has some kind of knowledge of our existence That should mean getting our answers much easier".

"Does this mean we will be questioning the girl?" asked Sasori without any kind of emotion.

"No. Not yet, I think observing will be a better way to gain some information on the situation for the time being. While it seems the girl is nothing more than a civilian, she does seem to know of our organisation and could therefore be a threat, so until I give the signal we shall simply observe" Pain stated finally.

"But that's fucking boring!" Hidan complained, but one look from the red haired leader left him quiet.

Soon cheerful whistling was heard getting closer so the ninja (some more reluctantly than others) found themselves hiding once more.

Tabitha's POV

I re-entered my room clean and clothed and walked across to my desk. Looking at it something felt out of place. _I think something's missing but I cant put a finger on it! _With the scatter brain I had it probably wasn't important.

"Well there is still an hour before Brads due to arrive here, what should I do in the meantime?" I said to the posters hanging on my walls (crazy, I know), "I know, I'll do some more drawing!"

With that I pulled out my drawing book, spending a few moments to look at each of my drawings (mostly Naruto characters but from other anime's as well); I stopped when I got to the page I had devoted to Sasuke and Itachi. "Hello my wonderful piece of art. How are you this fine morn?" (I did warn you I was nuts). "I think today I will draw some jinchu-," I didn't finish my sentence as I heard rustling on the other side of my closet door. _Shit I must have locked Boots in there by accident, _I thought as I went to the closet to find the feline in question.

I must say that what I found in the cramped space was not what I was expecting…

"Tobi likes the kitty. Does the kitty like Tobi?" came the childish voice of the person sat in my closet who looked so much like Tobi. Tobi was sat in my cupboard with my cat. Cue fainting in 3, 2, 1...


	3. Chapter 3 - Smoking Hot Piece of Ass

Chapter 2: Smoking Hot Piece of Ass

Tabitha's POV

_Errggh, I feel like someone just smashed a brick over my head. Am I hung over? I swear to Jashin I didn't drink last night. _I go to rub my eyes but I cant move my hands, _what the fu-_

"Good she's waking up"

"For a moment there I thought Tobi had killed her, un"

I snapped my head up, feeling wide-awake now. I found myself sat in my desk chair surrounded by what looks like the Akatsuki; Cloaks and all.

"Oh my Jashin, Please tell me I'm dreaming!" I plead to the ceiling (the only place not filled with the view of my apparent kidnappers.

"Hey bitch how do you know Jashin!" Hidan shouted at me.

"Shut up Hidan, we have more important things to ask right now," Kakuzu almost growled at him.

_Okay I need to breathe. Can't fangirl now, they will probably kill me. Just stay calm and find a way to live._

"We should begin questioning her," Leader began, "Now girl tell us-"

"No way. It's the coolest carrot head alive. Pein you are like the best leader ever! Ginger power sister. You go!" I suddenly scream at them.

_Well that did not go according to plan…_

After my sudden outburst most of the Akatsuki characters took a step back and where staring at me like I was some rabid animal there where scared of going near.

"Who are you, and how do you know of us? More importantly where are we?" said carrot top asks.

"Well my name is Tabitha, as for where you are that would be my home, which is in England. As for how I know who you are, that's sort of a long story" I replied.

Leader turned to face Itachi, who nodded, them turned back to face me.

"While Itachi says you are telling the truth, I am still unconvinced. Now tell us how you know of us or after I'm finished with you there will be nothing left for Zetsu to clear up.

"Yes-s sir" I replied rather shaken, while they may be my favourite characters, I'd forgotten that they where still S- ranked criminals.

"Well you see, in this - ergh – world lets call it, all of you and all of the people from your world are part of a manga. Meaning you are fictional characters here. As for how you got here, well that beats me."

"Fine, you seem to be telling the truth for now, Kakuzu untie her. She can explain more to us soon, first we must find out how we got here." Pein instructed.

_Good job Tabitha. Just keep them calm, don't let them get angry and maybe you'll live through this to tell Brad abou- Oh shit, BRAD! He'll be here in a few minutes, oh shit. Oh shit, not good!_

After I get my hands back I get up from the desk chair I was previously tied to and turned to Pein, tiring to avoid looking at Itachi who's sharingan gaze I could feel following my every movement.

"Erm, Pein, er sir. I would really like to help in any way I can but at the moment my friend is currently making his way other here, he'll be here any second" I stated to the leader.

"Is he a threat to us?"

"No, he's just a fan of you guys like me, I just thought you ought to know"

"Fine, if he is no threat, he could give us useful information. I will allow him to come"

_Well he was going to come anyway, it is my house you arrogant prick._

"Hey bitch, you got some food or what? I'm starving" Hidan interrupted.

"Sorry I don't feed cocky little assholes, guess you'll have to do without-" I couldn't finish my sentence as Hidan flashed across the room and pinned me to the wall by my throat.

"What was that you bitch," he growled lowly at me.

_Fuck, me and my big mouth. But he is hot. Of course he is, he's Hida- Focus! Said smokin hot guy is trying to kill you. Think idiot. Say something!_

"I said you where a smoking hot piece of ass, what of it?"

_Cue inner self face palm. Why did I say that? All this hot Akatsuki in my room is too much for a simple fan girl like me to take! My brain cant take it!_

Hidan's smirk pulls me out of my inner thoughts, "Damn right I am bitch, too good for you". He then lets me go and heads out my room towards the rest of my apartment.

"I've never seen someone insult Hidan like that and live, what did you say to him?" Kisame asked casually walking to stand beside me, staring down the hallway after Hidan.

"I think I complimented his ass.."

_This is going to be a looonnnggg day._


	4. Chapter 4 - Brad's Here!

Chapter 3 - She-man

So hey guys, I currently just sat in my kitchen eating my lunch. Just your average morning… if it wasn't for the 10 S–ranked fiction criminals that were joining me.

_Why do these things always happen to me, _I thought while sipping at my coffee. _When I prayed to meet a bunch of fictional characters I didn't know I'd actually end up with 10 of them. Guess its one of those things you really have to commit to huh?_

"Miss"

I was pulled from my thoughts by one of the criminals currently occupying my kitchen.

"Hmm?"I replied, looking up to connect eyes with a certain Uchiha.

"There is someone approaching your house"

"Really? Who would be around here at this ti- Oh. OH! SHIT. OH MY JASHIN, BRADS HERE!" I scream to no one in particular.

"Hey Bitch, stop saying that!" Shouted Hidan with his head stuck in the fridge.

"What's the problem?" Pein questions as I pace around the kitchen, "I thought you said he was no threat".

"He isn't but still, telling him some of his favorite manga characters are in my house is going to be a bit much for him" I reply, "I mean just think if that happened to you guys, okay well I guess you guys don't read manga. You don't do you?"

"Of course no-" Deidara was cut off by a certain masked man who popped up from behind him.

"TOBI DOES! Tobi reads all the manga about the girls with the big pretty sparkly eyes and the handsome boys" He tells me.

_Well that was totally disturbing. I wonder if he knows, I know who he is… wow that was a tongue twister. _

Before I could think it over any more thought the door bell rang. And Sasori went to answer it. Shit.

Before I could move to stop him, the door was already open and Brad was standing there, staring.

As fast as I could I ran to the door, ran out and closed the door after me.

"Dude.."

"Yes?"

"Did Sasori just answer your door"

"…"

"…"

"Maybe, for now you know too much"

With that I grabbed Brad and pulled into the house.

Of course the person walking past the door at that exact moment is Kisame, probably one of the scariest looking Akatsuki members.

"Holy shit.."

Brad just stared.

"Errm, you friend is staring" Kisame said looking at me.

"Don't worry it's a normal reaction" I reply

"Better than fainting like you," laughed Deidara.

"Shut it she-man" I hiss back.

"Hahaha! You just got told by that bitch!" laughed Hidan, coming out from the kitchen.

Cue brawl between Hidan and Deidara in 3….2….1...

"Holy shit, ergh Tab… Is the whole Akatsuki in your house"

"Errrhhh yes?"

"Since when?"

"This morning"

"Can we keep them"

"I don't think they would like that"

"But… I want a pet Tobi"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BO_" Tobi tried to put in before he was dragged into Hidan and Deidaras spat which had moved to the kitchen.

Meanwhile most of the Akatsuki where sat in the living room, reading or just sat staring at all the tech stuff.

Me and Brad just looked around at them all.

"Tab, you do remember what tonight is right?"

"What's that?"

"The party"

"So? I'm sure they'll be gone by then, if not they can look after themselves here when we go. Who's house is it again?"

"Yours…"

"Shit"


End file.
